Romeo Why Can't Thy Find The
by Gaarashottie76
Summary: Temigina Innari Beautiful,Stuning,Eligante,charming,dangerous and quite the clutz when it comes to being around Shikamaru Nara. What starts out as Shikamaru's kind gesture ends him up with a huge blush. He just cant get her out of his head.
1. Chapter 1

Romeo Why Cant Thy Find The

"Tsunade-sama Im here" Shikamaru called as he walked into her office "ah ShikaShika" Tsunade teased at the new pet name "Trouble-sum" Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Tsunade smiled at the young chunin's usual remark "I have a mission for you Shikamaru" Tsunade said stepping aside to reveil a girl with short iron black hair and obsedian eyes which would stop someone seeing them for the first time in their tracks, She wore a black dress with fishnet sleeves and stockings, she also had black-boot like kunochi sandles, and the most indeferent thing that you would notice if you looked at her twice was her Skin it was as white as snow. "Who's this" Was shikamaru's first question of course "this is Temigina Innari and you will be her new team mate" Tsunade said still smileing the girl gave a peace sign and smiled, Shikamaru stood still for a moment thinking this over, Tsunade spoke up "Shikamaru, Temigina dismissed" And with that she pushed us out the door. 'Trouble-sum" Shikamaru muttered turning to walk away I followed him "shikamaru" I said pronouncing the name Shikamaru looked out of the corner of his eye and then sighed "well I guess we'll be going to find that trouble-sum man Asuma" He said a small smile appeared on his lips. I tilted my head "who's Asuma" I questioned "well he's our sensai" Shikamaru replied now a little more friendly and talkitive "I see" I said looking down for some reason I was really looking forward to meeting sensei and team. anywho for reasons only Shikamaru knew he led me to a BBQ restraut "uh Shikamru why are we here" I asked still following him "simple" He said stopping and pointing to a table which held a chubby kid he was a brunette, beside the boy was a pretty girl she had blond hair put into a ponytail and she also had blue eyes, and on the other side of the table was a older guy he was also a brunette but he had a full beard, and he also had a cigeratte. "That is our squad" Shikamaru said sighing I got hyper suddenly " Hi nya nya Im Temigina" I said smileing Asume stood up as did the other two he was sitting with, he went out the door and we followed we all stood outside the BBQ restraunt "okay we're all going to introduce our selves to Temigina and Temigina you'll introduce yourself as well" Asuma said "starting with you ShikaShika" Asuma added to the sentance while taking a hit from his cigeratte "I like cloud watching and thats all I'm saying because everything else is trouble-sum" Shikamaru said folding his arms behind his head and leaning back, "hi Im Ino Yammanake and I love flowers" the blond girl chirped, "Im Choji I like chips alot" Choji murmmered eating some of his chips, "Asuma your sensai" Asuma said takeing another drag from his cigeratte "I'm Temigina master of trickery" I said grinning my wolf like grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Romeo Why Cant Thy Find The

"Well thats interesting kid you might bring this team up" Asuma said ruffling my hair a bit, I got out of his grasp and started to fix my hair until I felt cold hands on my own making me put them down. I felt someone putting my hair up into a pony tail, then I felt their hands stop I turned around "thanks In..." I stopped relizing it was Shikamaru he was blushing mega bad which in turn made me blush to. "I mean thanks Shikamaru" I said giggleing a bit at Shikamaru "yeah whatever" He said turning to walk away "uh Shikamaru trainging grounds go that way" Asuma said pointing in the opposite direction Shikamaru turned around sighing hid blush almost gone now as to where my was gone to, at least I think.

Will continue later

P.S Temigina Is my character and thats why you dont know who she is if you wondering.

P.S.S None of the other character are mine becaus if they were sasuke would be gay with Naruto and So would Kiba and Kankuro.

P.S.S.S Yay Yaoi I be back to writing later

P.S.S.S.S there will be no yaoi anytime soon if at all.


End file.
